Tailman and Invisible Girl Internship: the Next Day
by FlimFlam3
Summary: Due to the positive response, a quick coda on the adventures of Tailman, Invisible Girl, Veritas and tons and tons of documents. Set during Midoryia fight with the Hero Killer, Stain.


**\- Previously – Tailman and Invisible Girl got a internship with Hiro Katayama, aka Veritas, a hero expert in industrial espionage. Between red tape and coffee, they managed to arrest a villain, and discovered a bit more about themselves. Since the answer for the tale was positive, here's the day after.**

 **\- Happens during episodes #29 to #31, second season, the fight with Stain.**

 **\- Tale for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

The sun was setting at the Onahama port, while Hiro Katayama finished talking with the police authorities.

"So, mr. Nato quirk was to double the weight of anything, and mr. Katou could create 3D images of any object. That way, it was easy to steal half the items of the cargo containers before they were further shipped. They choose to steal only from containers who had a long way by train or truck leaving, so there would be several places for you to investigate."

A few meters away, Ojiro was fighting to keep his eyes open, his head and arms lazily leaning on Katayama's car roof. At the car bonnet, one could see Hagakure Toru blouse and skirt showing she was sitting, and a pair of mary jane shoes going up and down.

"And while Veritas spent 9 hours looking at papers" she sighed "His trusted interns did the extremely heroic deed of rushing to a vending machine to get him coffee… aaaaand that's it."

"Well, at least the insurance company that hired us will be happy."

"Us? We can try work somewhere else, Ojiro."

"Maybe. I like mr. Katayama, but maybe. At any rate, there will be another year to get an internship again, so we have time to think about it."

"As long as we're together again…" he said almost for herself.

"What was that?"

She was glad he did not saw her blushing "Nothing, I…"

"Right, kids." Katayama approached them slowly. "Another day, another check. I'll drive you to your hotel."

* * *

In the car, they made small talk about the hero work when two cell phones started to beep.

"Sorry, mr. Katayama. It's a friend of ours." said Ojiro

"An address?" Invisible Girl probably tilted her head, who knows "Why would Midoriya send us an address?"

"He sent to everybody. Hm, it's about 300 kilometers away from us. Want to text him back in both our names?"

She swelled a squee. Both their names? As in a couple? But said nothing.

* * *

After some minutes, they arrive at the modest hotel they were staying.

"Rest some, kids. Tomorrow we'll organize the file cabinet of the agency, and if there's time… Ojiro, do you do windows?"

"My computing knowledge is nothing special, mr. Katayama…"

"No, I mean, real windows. Let's save an hour for you to wash them."

Both sighed entering the hotel, and were imediatelly drawn to the TV sets on the hall.

"Monstrous villain attack?"

"Oh, my, Ojiro, They're in Hosu, the area Midoriya text us from! He is in danger. Let's…"

"Easy, Hagakure. We would never get there in time to do anything."

"We can't just stay and watch!"

But that was just what they did. The other guests were used to see odd people in this quirk-full world, but the corporal language, the way the floating clothes trembled showed the trouble level. And it seemed to get worst as the minutes went by. The Hero Killer. Explosions.

Finally…

"Look, Ojiro" The tailed lad felt something shake him. "It's Midoriya. And Todoroki, Iida! They made it!"

They embraced and dared to breathe freely for the first time in the past hour or so.

"Let's ask Katayama for a day off, so we can visit then tomorrow"

* * *

After a while, they went each one to their beds, apart from each other by a row of rooms, people, hallways. Toru entertained the idea of sneak in Ojiro's room, she did not want to spend the night alone, scared with the violence of the real world she just saw. But his dairokkan, martial sixth sense, was too strong. He would notice her there. And the last thing needed now is a scandal from UA students.

Hugging a pillow, she tried to sleep.

* * *

On the train to Tokio, Ojiro was worried. Every TV station was covering last night incident and giving tons of space o Stain and his "manifesto". Why he hated heroes. Those words sound like the reason of a madman, but Ojiro noticed a couple of frowns when they stopped out of the train and people recognized their UA uniforms. A couple of days ago, the view of the gray and teal clothing was sure to open every door. Now… could it be possible people were listening to Stain?

Moving to the hospital, they heard the soft cry of a boy, less than ten years old. Toru smiled, certainly a spoiled rich kid, considering the heavy clothes he was wearing, the mother trying to protect him from any colder wind. He pointed to a tree, asking for his cat.

"Help me, Ojiro." The tailed hero made a step with his hands to his companion to go up on the tree. "And don't look up, I'm not wearing any panties." He just chuckled and rolled his eyes. Hagakure…

"Just like Stain said." Ojiro looked at the boy, who removed his coat, revealing six spider-like arms. "You UA heroes just want to show off. You deserve to be beat…"

While Toru was holding the cat, Ojiro just gently pushed the kid away with his tail. He felt on his back, and started to cry more.

"Meanies! Just wait until I grow up. Give me my cat… Fake heroes! Fake heroes!"

The two students just stood there, motionless for a moment. Without a word, they started to walk in the direction of the hospital. Here and there, again, the frowns from people. Ojiro hold Toru hand. The world just became more dangerous, they must protect each other.

Toru herself was on a turmoil of emotions. She was not sure she fully understand the poison Stain inflected the society with, but was not liking it a bit. On the other hand… on the other hand, her hand on Ojiro's hand. In public.

Maybe life was good, in the end.


End file.
